Mariel Okea
Mariel Okea is a budding Starfleet Cadet who has made his mark by being one of the few Cardassians in Starfleet. Leaving after an embarrassing incident on Prime, he has come to reclaim and reinvent himself as an esteemed member of Red Squad. Hard working and dedicated, he continues to prove his worth to whoever he can. Background Information Not much is know about his parents; however he has stated that his mother is a teacher and his father is an accountant. His parents are extremely embarrassed and disappointed that Mariel dropped out of the Cardassian Academy to join Star Fleet and it took them a couple of years to start talking to their son again. They now accept him back into their home, but they take any opportunity possible to remind him that he did wrong in turning his back to their people. It is unknown what Mariel's position is in current plot and a mirror universe counterpart has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Sisi Venik (2402-2406): Meeting in highschool Mariel became friends with her through his friend Hoit. Watching him one the wrestling team they started to get head over heels but when Sisi's father started to get suspicious, they pretended he was really dating Saharah. When Sisi got jealous of how far they were taking the farce, her and Saharah got into a physical fight and Sisi was placed into an all girls school. Later, when Sisi thought he was having sex with a ward of the Venik's she embarrassed him at the Academy and are currently distant friends. Saharah Selas (2406-2406): Meeting through her friend Sisi, they started to pretend to date but when the girls had a falling out and he broke up with Sisi he started to date Saharah for real. Eventually, when he had to leave for the Academy and combined with Saharah's overly sexual nature they broke up. When Mariel came to Earth and used Saharah's grandfather as a sponsor, they reconnected but again his vow to be celibate until marriage broke them up. Sendra Mysen-Una (2407-Current): Meeting when Sendra was a professor on the USS Valiant, they remained friends as a ploy to make Sisi jealous but when Sendra needed help regarding her symbiont they were able to bond upon the removal of her memories. Sendra expressed her desire and interest and they have been together since. Cardassian Military Joining the Academy in 2403, Mariel applied himself right out of highschool in the sciences (something rare for Cardassian males). Closer to the end of his first year, Mariel was embarrassed by his ex-girlfriend Sisi Venik after she hurt him wiht a paintball to the crotch. Humiliated he dropped out and left for Earth. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet starting in his second year, Mariel joined in 2404 after being sponsored by Admiral Shawn Munroe. He was later pushed through to being on Red Squad which he joined in January of 2405. He is expected to graduate with a degree in science in 2407 as the Commander of Valiant. Military Service Upon graduation, Mariel applied to be stationed on the new Bajor XI Station and was accepted. He currently works in their state-of the art laboratories. Rank History: Ensign: N/A ** Lt JG: 2407-2408 ** Lieutenant: 2408-Current. 2 Mariel Okea Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:Red Squad Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:March Category:2389 Category:All Characters